little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Grotto's Destruction/Going to Belladonna's
(Meanwhile, at the grotto entrance, Sasha's friends led a curious, yet excited, Sasha) Sasha: Come on. Why can't you tell me why you brought me here? Bambi: If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Faline: Yeah, now come on. Sasha: If you at least tell me, I'll still act surprised. Please? Spongebob: No. A surprise is a surprise. Patrick: Now, close your eyes. (She nodded and closed her eyes. She then playfully smirked as she opened one eye) Thumper: No peekin', Sasha. (The group then led her into the grotto. Inside, the group shouted) Group: Ta-dah! (She then opened her eyes and looked surprised at what she saw: the statue of Charlie and then got happy) Sasha: Oh my gosh.... But where, when, how did you get it? Bess: We found it last night in the coral reef. Oliver: And we brought it here this morning to surprise you. Thumper: And we figured why not let you have it? Spongebob: It's the next best thing to the real thing like him. Patrick: And that's why we moved it here. Faline: Yeah. (Sasha then happily hugged the group) Sasha: Aww, you guys are the best! (She let go as she swam over to the statue) Sasha: It looks just like him. It even has his eyes. (She then started to pretend that the statue was Charlie) Sasha: Why, Charlie, run away with you? I don't know. It's kinda last minute.... (She laughed and spun around, never feeling so happy in her entire life. But at that moment, she stopped and gasped as she saw a familiar angry merdog king and a concerned merdog queen) Sasha: Dad, Aunt Annabelle?! (The group gasped and hid behind a treasure chest before poking their heads out. They then noticed Squidward behind Butch, looking down in guilt) Butch: (Swimming towards Sasha) I consider myself a reasonable merdog and I have kept my patience up until now, Sasha. I set certain rules and I expected those rules to be obeyed! Annabelle: Butch...? Butch: Stay out of this, Annabelle! Sasha: But, Dad, what...? Butch: Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a land dog from drowning? (Slowly realizing that's what this is about, Sasha came clean in concern) Sasha: Yes, but I had to! Butch: Contact between the surface world and the merworld is strictly forbidden! Sasha, you know that! Everyone knows that! Annabelle: But...! Sasha: But if I didn't do anything, he would've died! Butch: (Coldly) One less land dog to worry about! (Angered at Butch's response, Sasha snapped) Sasha: How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded?! You don't even know him! Butch: (Angrily) Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same; Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of having any feelings...! Sasha: (Quickly in anger) Dad, I love him! And I'd give anything to be with him! (She gasped and covered her mouth, then hid behind the statue while still looking at her shocked father) Butch: (Shocked) No. (Annabelle even was surprised) Annabelle: Sasha.... (Then Butch got angry again) Butch: (Angrily) Have you lost your senses completely? He's a land dog! You're a merdog! Sasha: I don't care! Butch: So help me, Sasha, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it! (Then, they noticed his trident starting to glow. Then, he fired his trident lasers everywhere, destroying all of Sasha's valuables. Even Annabelle was horrified at her brother's actions) Sasha: Dad! (She tried stopping her by shouting, but it was to no avail) Sasha: No! No! Please! Dad, stop! Dad, stop it! (Soon, the last thing left standing was the statue itself) Sasha: Dad, don't! (But too late, Butch used the trident to destroy it. She looked down at the remains of the statue. After all was calm, Sasha, upset over this finally screamed at her father in a fury) Sasha: I HATE YOU!! (Then she started crying as she buried her head in her arms. Butch's anger then melted away from Sasha's hurtful three words and then looking around at the destroyed treasures and then at his trident, became horrified at what he did with his trident. He looked at Annabelle in guilt and all Annabelle did was glare at him angrily before leaving. Butch then guiltily followed suit after looking at the still crying Sasha. When the two were gone, everyone else went over to Sasha) Squidward: (Guiltily) Sasha, I didn't.... Sasha: (Crying) Just go away. I need to be alone. (The group looked sadly at her, then headed off, though Faline stayed for one second, watching her cry as a tear streamed down her cheek. She then left when Bambi ushered her gently to come with them. As Sasha continued to cry, two familiar Doberman merdogs came in through the hole on top of the cave, and stayed a yard behind her) Roscoe: Poor child. Desoto: Poor, sweet child. (Sasha then stopped crying and looked up in concern) Roscoe: She has a serious problem. Desoto: If only there's anything we could do.... Roscoe: But I think there is, yes. Sasha: Who...? Who are you? Roscoe: (Grinning evilly) Do not fear, little child. Desoto: We know of someone who can help you. Roscoe: Someone who can make your dreams come true. Both: Just imagine.... Roscoe: You and the land dog prince.... Both: Together forever. Sasha: (Confused) I.... I don't understand. Desoto: Our boss, Belladonna, has great powers which can help you. (Sasha realized when he said Belladonna's name. She knew who Belladonna is, a bad sea witch, and got concerned) Sasha: The.... The sea witch? I can't.... (Yelling) No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! (She buried her face in her arms once more. The two then began to leave with evil smirks) Roscoe: If you insist.... Desoto: We were only trying to help after all. Roscoe: Unlike your angry father who destroyed everything dear to you. (As they began to leave, Roscoe flicked the statue of Charlie's face at her. Sasha noticed it and picked it up. She then paused to think, then after glaring angrily at what Butch did before, looked back. If her father won't help nor approve of her love for Charlie, then maybe Belladonna will) Sasha: Wait! Both: (Looking at her) Yes? (A minute later, the group is outside, feeling sorry for Sasha) Oliver: (Sadly) Poor Sasha. Faline: (Sniffling) And to think we worked so hard to get that statue for her. Bambi: (Sadly) Yeah.... Patrick: (Glaring at Squidward) And guess who's fault it is? Squidward: It was an accident! I didn't mean to tell! Patrick: Yeah, whatever, you meanie! Spongebob: And boy, did you hear how Sasha screamed "I hate you" to King Butch? Thumper: Yeah, well, if the king hadn't done what he did to her collection, then none of this.... (Suddenly, they heard Butch speak up calmly) Butch: Would've happened? (They turned in surprise and saw Butch, looking guilty and no trident) Group: You're majesty? Patrick: What are you doing back here? Butch: (Looking down sadly) Annabelle berated me for doing what I did to Sasha's treasures after we left. So, I thought it over and.... (Realizing that's why he returned, Patrick finished) Patrick: Decided to apologize? (Butch nods sadly) Butch: Can you...? Try and ask Sasha to come out please? (Just then after the group nodded, they spotted a familiar merdog princess passing by with two familiar Doberman merdogs. The group looked surprised as they swam after them) Butch: Sasha? (Hearing him, Sasha turned and saw him. Then she glared, apparently still angry at Butch, and resumed swimming. Butch followed her) Butch: Sasha? What are you doing with these merdogs? Sasha: (Bitterly) I'm on my way to see Belladonna, whether you like it or not! Butch: (Shocked) What?! Sasha, don't! She's a monster! You can't...! Sasha: (Angrily) Why don't you destroy more of my treasures and forbid my love and surface visits even more?! You're good at it, because I never want to see nor talk to you again! Butch: (Sadly) But....! But...! (It was too late as Sasha continued swimming and following the Doberman merdogs. Butch got concerned as he turned to the others) Butch: Well, come on. Spongebob: Let's go see what's up. (With that, they headed off, following the three) Coming up: Sasha arrives at Belladonna's lair and Belladonna tricks Sasha into sacrificing her voice to become a land dog and try to get Charlie to kiss her in three days before she'll end up becoming owned by Belladonna. Category:Fan Fiction